It is known for drummers to use two separate drums with a foot pedal for each drum to impart a beat not possible when playing only one drum. There are also devices known for imparting various sounds to an adjacent drum where the same device is used with only one drum and one foot pedal. Some of these double acting drum pedals are disclosed and discussed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,618,441; 4,188,853; 5,090,289; 5,204 485; 5,877,441; 5,990,401; and 6,002,076.
In Fearns U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,441 a double acting drum pedal is disclosed where a shaft is rotably mounted on a stand. This is a heel-toe process; mechanically, this design will not give off two beats when the user pushes his toe down and then pushes his heel down. Connecting the shaft and the end of the pedal are means for rotating the shaft in one direction upon rocking of the pedal in either direction so that the beater is moved into the drum beating position upon a rocking movement of the pedal. Fearns uses one pedal and one mallet or beater 19 to accomplish his two sound objectives. Fearns describes his invention as follows: "A double acting bass drum pedal has a beater mounted on a horizontal shaft with there being an arm also mounted on said shaft but offset from the rotary axis thereof and directed downwardly toward an end of a rockably mounted pedal. A flexible strip connects the arm to the end of the pedal so that rocking of the pedal in either direction will rotate the shaft in one direction to bring the beater into the drum beating position."
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,853 (Bills) a multi-purpose double acting drum pedal is disclosed wherein the toe must be lifted in order to achieve two beats. Bills' two mallets or beaters 16 and 18 in an inactive position are a few inches from the drumhead. Since they travel only a few inches from stop to hitting the drums, the sound will not be as pronounced as when the mallets move a greater distance before hitting the drum head. The two mallets 16 and 18 of Bills are only offset at about 30.degree. so that the difference in contact time is relatively short and somewhat harder to control. Thus, when Bills' pedal 25 is depressed, it is limited to about a 30.degree. arc when striking the bass drum. This does not afford adequate force when striking the drum, therefore could result in an undesirable muffled bass sound. A design which allows a greater arc such as about a 60.degree. arc would result in a more definite sound and more desirable effect. Bills' apparatus relies upon a single pedal to create a double pedal sound but requires the user to operate a toe clip 25(a) to enable the user to cause the mallet to strike the drum head with a desired controlled force. Therefore, Bills uses a single foot pedal with two mallets 16 and 18 and a toe clip 25(a) to control the force of each mallet impact. Two features of Bills that could be improved upon are the short arc and the required toe clip usage. Bills description of his drum pedal is "A double acting drum beater device is provided having a beater adapted to strike an adjacent drumhead once for each downward movement of a foot operated pedal, and then a second time during the subsequent upward movement of the pedal. My drum beater device comprises a beater arm arranged to swing in an arc about a rotatable axis defined by a shaft supported by mounting means, which shaft is arranged to undertake oscillatory type movements. A food pedal having up and down operative movements is mounted adjacent the mounting means and linkage means connects a toe portion of the foot pedal to an arm secured to the shaft in an offset relation. In this way, up and down movements of the toe portion of the pedal cause the connecting linkage and the arm to move responsively and thus cause the shaft to oscillate, with the shaft rotating in a first direction and then in the opposite direction about its longitudinal axis during downward movement of the pedal. Advantageously, the relationship between pedal, linkage, and beater are such that the beater is caused by such shaft oscillations to strike an adjacent drumhead twice for each up-down cycle of the pedal. This basic teaching readily lends itself to incorporation into a double beater arrangement in which a pair of beaters strike an associated drumhead in offset relation."
Holcomb U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,289 discloses a double action pedal-activated beater that provides multiple beats for each completed cycle of a foot operated pedal. In Holcomb, there is a 10.degree. arc from the mallet to the bass drum which results in a less definite sound. The heel of Holcomb does not sit on the floor, thereby making his device somewhat unstable. Holcomb's device delivers two beats of a percussion instrument per one cycle of a foot pedal by employing a linkage between the pedal and the beater and a cam for delivering another beat during the cycle. Holcomb uses one pedal and a cam with one mallet 28. Holcomb describes his invention as "A double action pedal-activated beater assembly is provided for a percussion instrument. The beater mechanism provides multiple beats of the percussion instrument for each completed cycle of a foot operated pedal. One beat is provided by rotational movement of the rotatable beater assembly through a linkage between the beater assembly and one end of the foot operated pedal. Another beat is provided by the interaction of a cam surface located on the foot operated pedal with a cam contacting surface on the rotatable beater assembly. This construction provides a durable and simple beater mechanism which yields two beater strokes per cycle of a foot pedal, each at any desired power level.
Lombardi U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,485 uses a two separate pedal arrangement with two mallets 21 and 22 attached thereto. The mallets 21 and 22 are adjacent the drum head 40 but are operated independently by separated foot pedals 31 and 91. This double bass apparatus requires the drummer to use both feet or both separated pedals independently, whereas in the present invention the double base pedal will eliminate the use of two feet. Lombardi has "A drum beating assembly comprising a first frame including first pedestal structure, first, second, and third bearings carried by the first pedestal structure, in spaced coaxial relation; a primary axle carried by the first and third bearings, and a primary drum beater carried by the primary axle; a secondary axle carried by the second and third bearings; and a secondary drum beater carried by the secondary axle; the primary and secondary axles being independently rotatable, there being a first pedal operatively connected to the primary axle to rotate the primary axle and primary drum beater in response to pedal pivoting, the secondary axle and secondary drum beater being rotatable by auxiliary structure, adjustably positioned relative to the first frame, and a first base plate integrally supporting the first pedestal structure, the first plate also supporting the first pedal for pivoting relative thereto.
Labute U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,441 teaches the use of a drum percussion device having a front pedal 80 and a back peddle 28 similar to the heel-toe application used by Ferns and Karn discussed herein. The back peddle 28 would be close to the heel of the user while front pedal 80 would be closer to the toe of the user. Each pedal is connected to beaters 14 and 16. Back pedal 28 causes heater 16 to hit the drum while front pedal 80 causes beater 14 to hit the drum. The front and back pedal portions abut each other and can be difficult to selectively push. In operation, the toe and heel pressure needed to selectively operate this drum percussion device can be somewhat awkward and requires concentration and caution. Also, the offset of each beater or mallet 14 and 16 to each other is not dealt with by Labute, but this is a very important aspect of this type of device.
Braun U.S. Pat. No. 5,990,401 discloses a dual foot pedal assembly for a drum beater which utilizes two widely spaced foot pedals to operate mallets 14a and 14 in a similar application as Lombard earlier discussed. It takes two feet to operate Braun's device since pedals 12 and 40 are widely spaced from each other. Also, the mallets 14a and 14 used by Braun are substantially in the same position when at rest. Braun's description of his invention is "An apparatus for use with a percussion instrument assembly includes a base unit for positioning on a preselected surface. A first instrument pedal includes a first connecting linkage having a first end and a second end. The first end of the first connecting linkage is linked to the base unit so that the first instrument pedal may be utilized to operate a first percussion instrument. A second instrument pedal is positioned adjacent the first instrument pedal. The second instrument pedal includes a second connecting linkage having a first end and a second end. The first end of the second connecting linkage is linked to the base unit so that the second instrument pedal may be utilized to operate a second percussion instrument in a manner such that the first and second pedals are capable of being alternately actuated independently and simultaneously by the foot of an operator to respectively activate one or more the first and second percussion instruments. A quick release mechanism is provided so that the first instrument pedal may be rapidly engaged and disengaged, respectively, with a third instrument pedal.
Karn U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,076 like Labute, above discussed, uses a front-back drum pedal system for actuating two drum beaters 80, which requires unnatural use of the toe and heel of user. The pedal is split into a toe and heel portion, each independently connected to a beater oriented adjacent a drum head. The user may independently actuate one or both beaters. Again, beaters 80 of Karn are both located at the same position when the device is at rest. A disadvantage can be that using a toe-heel control pedal can be awkward and requires a great deal of skill to control.